A Wizard Musical
by Jacksonator3000
Summary: Draco tries to get to Harry and Ron by getting close to Hermione.
1. What Time Is It

A/N: My sister thinks I can't use all of the songs from HSM2 in a HP fanfic. I am going to prove her wrong.

Warning: Some parts may seem almost exactly like HSM2, but I have to do that because some of the songs are very specific. But the overall plot is different.

The couples are complicated and I don't want to give away who ends up with who. Here are the possible couples:

Ron/Hermione  
Harry/Ginny  
Draco/Pansy  
Draco/Ginny  
Draco/Hermione

Chapter 1: What Time Is It

The Great Hall fell silent as the end of the school year feast ended. Harry Potter scared intently at Dumbledore as he made the closing speech. He could feel the anxiety of everyone around him. Normally Harry dreaded summer. He hated going home to the Dursley's. But this year would be different. He wasn't going home this year.

Soon enough Dumbledore released the students. Everyone instantly stood up and cheered. This time Harry joined them. He was so joyfully, he started to break out into song.

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

His classmates soon joined in.

Students: _"Summertime  
__It's our vacation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Party time__  
That's right, say it loud"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"The time of our lives__  
Anticipation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Summertime__  
School's out, scream and shout!"_

Ron grinned widely as he gaze fell on Hermione. They had finally gotten together during the middle of the school year. And he couldn't be happier.

Ron: "_Finally summer's here  
__Good to be chiilin' out__  
I'm off the clock__  
The pressure'__s out__  
Now my girl's what it's all about"_

Hermione smiled as Ron reached her.

Hermione: _"Ready for some sunshine__  
For my heart to take a chance__  
I'm here to stay__  
Not movin' away__  
Ready for a summer romance"_

Ron grabbed onto Hermione's hand as he sang with her.

Ron & Hermione: _"Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
__Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

The students made their way out of the great hall as they continued to sing after Harry.

Students: _"Summertime  
__It's our vacation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Party time  
__That's right, say it loud"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"The time of our lives  
__Anticipation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Summertime__  
School's out, scream and shout!"_

Draco walked down the hall with Pansy Parkingston by his side. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, followed by many students, mostly Slytherin girls.

Pansy: _"We've got no rules__  
No summer school__  
I'm free to shop till I drop"_

Draco: _"It's an education vacation"_

Both: _"And the party never has to stop"_

Pansy: _"We've got things to do  
__I'll see you soon"_

Draco: _"And we're really __gonna__ miss you all"_

Pansy: _"__Goodbye to__ you and you"_

Draco:_ "And you and you"_

Both: _"Bye bye until next fall"_

Pansy: _"Bye bye"_

Draco & Pansy: _"Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out__Come on and let me here you say it now right now"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Summertime  
__It's our vacation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Party time__  
That's right, say it loud"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"The time of our lives__  
Anticipation"_

Harry: _"What time is it?"_

Students: _"Summertime  
__School's out, scream and shout!"_

Ron & Hermione: _"No more __wakin__' up at 6 am__  
'Cause now our time is all our own"_

Draco and Pansy pushed past Ron and Hermione, receiving glares from them.

Draco & Pansy: _"Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go"_

Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny: _"Out of control"_

The whole school broke out into dance.

Ron: _"All right"_

Harry: _"Everybody"_

Draco: _"Yeah"_

Harry: _"Come on"_

The Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered together.

Gryffindors: _"School pride lets show it__  
The champions we know it __Gryffindors__  
Are the best  
__Red white and gold  
__When it's time to win we do it __We're number one we proved it  
__Let's live it up  
__Party down__  
That's what the summer's all about"_

All: _"What time is it?"_

Hermione: _"Summertime is finally here"_

All: _"Let's celebrate"_

Ron & Hermione: _"We __wanna__ hear you loud and clear now"_

All: _"School's out"_

Harry & Ginny: _"We can sleep as late as we want to"_

All: _"It's our time"_

Draco & Pansy: _"Now we can do whatever we __wanna__ do"_

Harry: _"What time is it"_

All: _"__It's__ summertime__  
We're __lovin__' it__  
Come on and say again now"_

Harry: _"What time is it"_

All: _"__It's__ party time__  
Let's go and have__  
The time of our lives… yeah"_

Harry caught up to Ron and Hermione and made his way in between them. "Hey guys," he said, panting hard.

"Harry, I've never seen you so happy about summer before," Ron observed.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. He pulled out a flyer and showed it to them. "This is why I'm excited."

Ron and Hermione looked over it. "I don't get it," Ron said, frowning slightly. "You're going to stay at a wizard country club?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_No, _Ron. He's going to get a summer job. Right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry nodded. "And I thought it would be great if you two could consider joining me."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said hesitantly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Ron said. "Just think- this first one in my family to get a job at my age!"

Harry nodded at Ron, grinning. He turned to Hermione. "What do you say."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, all right. But only for you."

* * *

Pansy ran over to Draco, who was heading out of the school. "Hey, Draco," she said. "Guess what I just heard?" Draco looked at her, and nodded for her to continue. "Potter and his two loyal friends are planning on getting jobs at _your _family's country club." 

Draco scowled. "Does he have to ruin my summer too?"

"I'm sure we can convince them to stay away," Pansy said.

Draco stopped walking. A mischievous grin spread onto his face. "I don't think that will be necessary. Maybe we can make this work to our liking."


	2. Fabulous

Chapter 2: Fabulous

Draco walked out into the pool of his father's country club. Pansy was next to him, and Crabbe and Goyle were behind them. He sighed in contentment as he lay down on one of the lounge chairs. "This summer is going to be great," he mumbled.

"Did the holy trio get jobs here?" Pansy asked, sitting on the lounge chair next to Draco.

Draco opened an eye to look at Pansy. "Yes," he replied. "But don't worry, I have a plan."

"Ooo… what is it?" Pansy asked anxiously.

Draco closed his eyes and smirked. "Just wait and see. I don't want to ruin the surprise." He thought he had come up with the perfect plan. It was one of the best ways he could get to Harry, and not to mention Ron. All he needed was Hermione to work with him. And that wouldn't be too hard. Yes, the plan was fool-proof.

Draco opened his eyes. He felt so good, he decided to sing.

Draco: "_It's out with the old _

_And in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of Gray_

_Hello skies of blue  
_

_A dip in the pool_

_A trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse me? _

_Thank You  
_

_Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
Turkey imported from Maine_"

Draco & Pansy: "_We're gonna relax and renew_"

Draco pointed from Pansy to Crabbe, then Goyle.

Draco: "_You… go… do!_

_I want fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous _

_Is that so wrong?_"

Draco stood up. Pansy did the same.

Draco: "_Fetch me my new robes_"

He walked over to Crabbe.

Draco: "_Where is my pumpkin pasty?_"

He reached Goyle.

Draco: "_I need my new hat_

_Then I can go for a float_"

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle: "_A summer like never before_"

Draco: "_I want more!_"

Pansy & Boys: "_He wants fabulous  
That is his simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along  
He needs a little fabulous _

_Is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool_

_Fabulous splash  
Fabulous parties _

_Even fabulous trash_

_  
Fabulous fashion_

_Fabulous bling  
He's got to have _

_Fabulous everything_"

Draco and Pansy faced each other as the rounded the pool.

Draco & Pansy: "_Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be_

_Perfect for…_"

Draco instinctively pointed to himself.

Draco: "_Me!_"

Pansy & Boys: "_He wants fabulous  
That is his simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along  
He needs a little fabulous _

_Is that so wrong?_"

Draco pushed away everything that Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy showed him.

Draco: "_This won't do_

_That's a bore,  
That's insulting_

_I need more!  
I need, I need, I need, I need,  
I need, I need, I need, I need  
I need fabulous_

_I want fabulous_

_Bring me fabulous_"

Boys: "_Fabulous hair _

_Fabulous style  
Fabulous eyes_

_And that fabulous smile_"

Draco glanced towards the entrance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking in. Draco smirked.

Draco: "_Oh, I like what I see,  
I like it a lot_"

Pansy & Boys: "_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous…_"

Draco: "_Absolutely…_"

Draco stared in horror as Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender followed the trio in. That was _not _part of the plan.

Draco: "_NOT!_"

Draco growled as he stormed over to the group. "What is this, a Gryffindor get-together?" he sneered.

Harry winced when he saw Draco, but he stood his ground. He could hear Ron groan besides him. "We just thought working here would be a great way to spend our summer," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"So, this was you're idea, Potter," Draco went on. "I should have guessed."

Ron folded his arms and glared at Draco. "And what are you doing here, Malfoy?" he demanded.

A smirk spread across Draco's face. "My father owns this place, so I am an honorary member," he replied. With that he turned around and walked away, leaving the group with stunned faces.


	3. Work This Out

Chapter 3: Work This Out

"Boris! This is not working out!" Draco complained, talking to the head of the country club. Pansy was by his side.

"I'm sorry, Master Malfoy, but I had no choice," Boris said with a sigh. "It was the only way."

Draco frowned. He started thinking this over. He suddenly smirked. "Well, we might as well make the best of this, huh Pansy?" he said, looking to his companion.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked in obvious confusion.

Draco grinned widely. "You'll see." He turned to Boris to explain.

"This is going to be really fun!" Seamus said to the group.

"Yeah, good idea, Harry," Ginny said in agreement.

Harry smiled in return. "Let's be thankful Mr. Boris gave us all jobs," he said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Good morning, everyone," Boris said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hopefully you all remember the jobs I gave you. If not, please see me. Moving on, there will be no conversations between employees when you're working. I know you are all friends, but this is work, not fun and games." Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. "Lunch is at 12:30 sharp. If you're late, you will not eat. And there will be absolutely no goofing off." Boris eyed everyone sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded. Boris gave a quick nod. "Very well. Work hard." He stepped out of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at Harry, who gave them an innocent smile. "What?" he asked.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "No fun? That's not good at all!"

"Yeah, you said this would be a chance for us to spend more time together," Lavender put in.

"And how can we do that if we're not allowed to talk?" Dean added.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this," Ginny said with a frown.

"Hey, we can still spend time together," Harry said. "We can work this out!"

"Harry's right," Hermione said in agreement. "Let's just work our hardest and get through this." She looked around at everyone. "Together."

Harry gave her a grateful smile. "No, come on! Are we Gryffindors or what?" Everyone mumbled their agreement. Ron sighed. He stepped up and started to sing.

Ron: "_How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?"_

Hermione: "_I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep"_

Harry frowned at Hermione. He thought she was on his side. She just gave him a shrug.

Seamus: "_We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet"_

Lavender: "_Well, I got rags instead of riches"_

Dean: _"And all these dirty dishes"_

All: _"Just wish I had three wishes"_

Ginny walked over to the Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, and Dean, who were crowding Harry. "Ok guys, break it up," she said. Now Harry started to sing.

Harry: "_We've got to work, work  
work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!"_

Ron walked up to Harry, rolling his eyes. "Dude, what have you gotten us into?" he demanded.

"Come on, we can totally turn this thing around!" Harry said encouragingly. Ron rolled his eyes again.

Ron: "_I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post"_

Hermione: "_That sure beats hangin' here"_

Hermione & Lavender: "_And burning someone's toast"_

They looked at each other and nodded.

Dean: "_I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress"_

Neville: "_Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess"_

Harry: "_We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done"_

Reconsidering things, Ginny stood next to Harry and joined him.

Harry & Ginny: "_We've got to work, work  
work this out_

_We'll make things right  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt"_

Neville & Seamus: "_If we all come together_

_We can work this out"_

Harry looked around and grinned. "Let's work it!" he exclaimed. He started playing around with the dishes, Ginny opposite of him.

Harry: "_Tell me what you want"_

Ginny: "_Tell me what you need"_

Seamus: "_A little bit of sugar"_

Lavender: "_A little bit of butter"_

Neville: "_It's the perfect recipe!"_

All: "_Pay day!"_

Dean: "_It'll taste so sweet"_

All: "_Pay day!"_

Seamus: "_Good enough to eat"_

Dean: "_Gonna make some motion pictures"_

Lavender: "_Hit the mall with all my sisters"_

Seamus: "_Get tickets to the Knicks & Sisters"_

Neville: "_Kick it with the music mixers"_

Ron: "_Buy a ride that suits my style"_

Hermione: "_Lounge around the pool and while"_

Harry: "_Make a date with my favorite girl"_

Harry & Ginny: "_We've got it made!"_

All: "_We've got to work, work  
work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!"_

"So, what do you think? Are we going to do this?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

The Gryffindors grinned. "Yes!" They all exclaimed.

Harry smiled in approval. "Ok, let's get to work!"


End file.
